Starfire's excellent adventures in Thedas
by HK-Revan
Summary: The Herald of Andraste was sent from the Maker to save them all. Hawke could not be found, the Hero of Feraldan has gone off on an important quest, and then she tumbles out. She is stronger than any qunari, certainly not human or elven and not short enough to be a dwarf. Even Solas is flummoxed and intrigued. She could save them all. [In the Fade, raven shadowed- it watches]


It was an ordinary day at Titan Tower, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping and the windows were a bright green as if someone had turned on a huge green lamp. Or opened a portal to who knows where.

Naturally this was all Beast Boy's fault.

Who else would recite evocation from a dubious looking book bound by dubious leather? Not to mention it was in Raven's room.

Which goes to say, sometimes Beast Boy had no sense of self preservation, at all.

What used to be their entertainment center was a mass of green energy that was sucking things into it like some sort of black hole that was green. And was sucking things like a dyson vacuum cleaner. Beast Boy cleaned to the couch, shifting form to cling to the fabric.

"Raven!"

To think of the one day he managed to cajole Raven into playing video games and he just had to open up a portal. Darn his curious hands and his curious mind and-

"Starfire!"

He ducked his green head around, watching the combined efforts of Robin and Cyborg attempt to somehow reach the girls on their team before the green dyson black hole swallows them all up, Titan Tower and all.

"Robin!"

The Tower vibrated due to the pressure inside it, they already lost a fridge and all the games AND the TV! There was no way they were gonna lose their teammates! Not to some green dyson vacuum portal magical thing that he totally didn't conjure.

He could barely see Raven's dark blue cape, just her power, a black shadow that grabbed and attempted to hold on to anything. The crack-crack-Cra-aaaak sound of concrete being torn up as Starfire's hands dug into the ground, making furrows. Then there was a whoosh, a slight pop and he fell back to the ground, shifting form from a whale to himself. The large open room where the team had spent their down time together was ruined. Where there used to be an entertainment center was destruction, broken glass, broken metal-

"They're gone." Cyborg said softly staring at the nothing that used to be everything.

Robin slammed his fist into his palm. "We'll find them and bring them home."

The explosion rocked the area around the Conclave. A pillar of green light filled the sky. In her heart, Cassandra knew they were all dead. Her Most Holy, her...

"Search the area for survivors!" She shouted over the din of panicked soldiers. She could not afford for them to fall apart now.

"Leliana..." Cassandra turned to look at her friend. "I..."

The spymaster merely stared at the green pillar that had sundered their sky. She closed them briefly before issuing out her order. "Find Solas. " In her heart she knew what she was looking at, that sickly looking energy was...it looked all too much like the Fade. Her brief exposure to it still gave her nightmares. The elven apostate would be very helpful.

Cassandra nodded and headed out. With each step her heart thudded heavily in her chest. Solas followed behind her, looking all too excited for her tastes. As they neared the outskirts of the explosion, the scouts signaled for danger. Her group of trained soldiers were well prepared for whatever they had to face. With an apostate, they were able to clear out the demons that stood in their way. Frost spread across the floor, the creatures cracking under the steel of swords.

This was how it was supposed to be. Mages and templars working together to help the common people. Not fighting each other, not hurting each other and certainly not dragging everyone else in their war.

When they regrouped with the rest of the rescue party, the news was grim.

Everyone was dead. What was left were skeletons whose arms were extended in fear, running from something they could not run from. The bodies were few and far between, only blackened smears along what used to be walls and flooring and ash. So many charred pieces of fabric. So much hope lost. So many lives. Nobody deserved to die like this, wiped out like so many ants underneath the boot of someone greater. Whoever did this was going to die by her hand.

There were rips here and there, places where the fade was breaking through the fabric of reality, where demons slipped out. Even she could tell that the frequency and size were growing. She had lost a few man already to the tears. They could not stay here, not with the door to the fade just sitting there, looming ominously.

"Seeker!"

Cassandra turned, her hand at the pommel of her sword. "What is it?"

"We found someone!"

"Alive?"

For a brief moment she thought of who the possible traitor could be, a hulking qunari, a dalish apostate, or even a mage who didn't want peace. Someone who thought peace wasn't possible. Or darker still, someone who did this for money.

She would gut them.

"Show me." Cassandra spat, already walking, Solas following behind her like some dread wolf.

The sight that greeted her, the limp figure held between two soldiers, long red hair, striking purple garments. This was the person who destroyed the Conclave? Who killed the Divine? Who sundered this area with so much death that none will forget until the next terrible tragedy occurs?

"Interesting." Solas stepped forward. "Look at her hand, it's..glowing."

She did. It was glowing the same sickly green light that bathed in the sky and earth.

He stooped down, his hand outreached, gingerly tilting her head up. This was not what he expected but she will do. Or she will die and they were all doomed. "I think it's consuming her, the mark that is. Look at how it sparks. It's reacting to the Breach." He knew what it did, it was a thing of his creation. The Orb was his.

"You have an idea, Solas?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, part of one. I think she may be the key to our salvation. Through my studies of the Fade, this mark may be able to close it." Solas continued to study the girl as he spoke, using his magic to halt the progress of the mark. It was interacting with the girl. With one hand he pushed an eyelid up, looking at green...what was it that he was looking at? She was not human, was she?

"She could also be the one who started this." Even as Cassandra said it, she didn't even believe it herself. "She killed her Most Holy and the others who came here, countless clerics and those who believed in peace. Now we have nothing, the chantry is arguing with itself and-"

"And if you kill her, you will satisfy only the vengeful and the world you know will be gone ripped apart by the Breach." He didn't raise his voice, instead directing his attention to her. Softly, to himself, "I am also fairly certain she will be just as confused as you are."

She knew he was right. That revenge served nothing and no one other than itself. Her mission was to save people, to guide and to preserve. "Very well. We should go before this place is swarming with demons."

"Wait, Seeker! There is more." One of the scouts, the one who found the woman spoke up, the dwarf looked almost in awe. "I saw a woman standing there, glowing, before she came. Then she faded away. I...thought...I thought I saw Andraste. I felt...I felt as if something bright and holy shine over this place. If someone, if anyone were to survive this...would it not be by His will? Sent by Andraste to save us all?"

Cassandra considered her words. Leliana's scouts were not fools. But could it be Andraste? Is this a sign from the Maker that even through all this devastation there is a light, a reason for all this madness? Is there a plan?

"Take her with us. Solas, you can make sure she wakes up for us to interrogate her?"

"Yes..." Solas stood dusting his hands. "I can halt the mark from killing her if that is what you mean. As for her waking up? You may need a healer."

Cassandra said," Let us go then."


End file.
